Wentworth Season Five: A Queen Will Rise, Episode 5 WAR!
by eragona1
Summary: Wentworth: Season Five, Episode 5. From the Mind of Aunty Liz. Elizabeth Ragona (Facebook #AuntyLizWW) Rated M. This is a fan-fiction story that takes place after the events in Season Four, and after my other stories for Season Five, Episodes 1 through 4. This is NOT an official story from the makers of Wentworth.
1. Chapter 1

From the Mind of Aunty Liz #AuntyLizWW  
Wentworth Season Five: A Queen Will Rise (fanfic)  
Episode Five: War! - Scene 1

Allie's footsteps echoed in the empty hallways as she ran. Slipping and sliding in blood-soaked shoes, every time she had to turn a corner she would bang into a wall or stair rail and have to catch herself. She left bloody handprints on everything she touched. The corridors seemed endless and it began to feel like a dream; like she'd just keep running and never get to Bea. She yelled when she finally turned the last corner and was in the hallway leading to the exercise yard. She ignored the pain in her lungs from running and pushed herself to go faster.

It was too late for Allie to stop when saw Sonia coming through the kitchen door and into the corridor in front of her. Hearing her footsteps, the older woman turned and pointed the large cutting knife at her. Allie slipped as tried to stop and slid feet first toward Sonia like she was sliding into home plate. She stopped at Sonia's feet and the older woman didn't waste any time. She grabbed Allie's hair and put the knife to her neck, making a small cut that let out a thin trickle of blood.

"If you struggle or say one word, I will slit your throat and give you to those women out there to tear you apart. Do you understand?" Sonia asked.

Allie nodded.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"You told me not to talk," Allie replied, her voice trembling with fear.

Sonia pulled her hair and pushed the knife harder against her neck. "Do not FUCK with me, little girl!"

"S…s… sorry… I… I understand… I'm sorry."

"That's better." Sonia pulled her hair. "Get up and walk."

She pushed Allie toward the door, careful to keep a tight grasp on her hair and on the knife. When they got to the door, Sonia tilted her hip toward the door and the scan-card hanging on her hip unlocked the electronic latch.

"Go!" Sonia ordered as she pushed Allie through the door.

They walked outside and the Springtime afternoon was warm and sunny with clear blue skies. It would have been a perfect time to be outside except for all of the women fighting. Some women had mop handles, a few had shiv's, but most were fighting hand to hand and from the blood, it was evident that they weren't holding back.

Allie scanned the yard looking for her lover. She found Bea circling around with a shiv in one hand and a bloody sweatshirt wrapped around the other arm trying to hold off three rather large women from J Block. She was standing over Will who was unconscious and had blood coming from a gash in his head. Kaz was across the yard holding Sarah, one of the "boys" who had pashed Allie, in a headlock and she was pounding her in the face. Allie and Sonia both turned as Boomer yelled and tossed her opponent into the cement wall. Juice was in a motionless heap on the ground, Soz was rolling around in agony holding an arm that was bent in the wrong place, and Doreen and Snortz were paired off against Juice's second-in-command, Stella, and Jazz, the other young pashing inmate.

Sonia wasn't sure which side was winning but she thought it was time to turn the tide in her favor.

"BEA!" Sonia shouted over the rumbling crowd. When Bea didn't hear her, she kicked Allie in the back of the knee and pushed her to the ground. She pulled Allie's hair so she had to tilt her head and then dug the knife deeper into Allie's neck. "Call her," she ordered the trembling woman.

"BEA!" Allie shouted, her voice cracking with fear. She could feel the blood dripping down her neck and making her t-shirt collar wet.

Bea turned at the sound of her lover's voice, the alarm in it raising the hair on the back of her neck. She saw Allie kneeling on the ground, blood all over her clothes, blood on her hands, and blood dripping down her neck. Allie's hands were wrapped around Sonia's as she tried to keep the older woman from pulling her hair too hard. Sonia was standing behind Allie holding a long kitchen knife hard against her lover's neck.

"BEA!" Sonia shouted. "Tell them to stop or I will slice her neck so deep you will see her spine."

Bea raised her hands. "Okay. Okay. Just stop. Don't hurt her."

"TELL THEM!"

"Okay. Just please don't hurt her," Bea pleaded. "EVERYBODY STOP!" Bea shouted. "IT'S OVER!" She saw Boomer holding one of Tina's crew over her head. "Boomer! Put her down!" Boomer started to throw her. "GENTLY!" Bea ordered.

"FUCK!" Boomer cursed and dropped the small woman at her feet.

Sonia looked around at all of the bloody and bruised women watching her. Kaz was still holding her young opponent in a choke hold. "Let him go," Sonia ordered. Kaz let go and the young inmate fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for air.

Bea took a step forward but Sonia saw her movement and pulled at Allie's hair again. "Uh uh. No, you don't. One move and I will cut her from ear to ear. Do you understand?"

Bea put her hands up and nodded.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

"Yes! Yes! I'm not moving! Just… Just tell me what you want!"

"Tell them I'm Top Dog!" the older woman ordered. Bea looked at her, her face switching from angry to pleading to defeated as Sonia dug the knife blade deeper and a fresh line of blood started dripping.

"Okay! Okay! Just stop! Don't hurt her. I'll tell them!"

"Do it!"

"Okay! You're Top Dog!"

"Tell THEM!" Sonia shouted as she pulled Allie's hair, causing the blond woman to scream.

"Okay! Okay! Stop! Just stop!" Bea turned and looked around the yard. She looked at Kaz, who gave her a nod and a pleading look of her own. "EVERYONE! Listen to me. Sonia is Top Dog! What she says goes!"

Bea looked at Sonia. "Now let her go… please." Then she looked at Allie, whose eyes grew wide and she started to shout a warning. But Bea didn't see one of Tina's girls come up behind her with a mop handle and slam it across the back of her head.

"BEA!" Allie screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**S5E5: Scene 2**

 *****TWENTY-FOUR HOURS EARLIER*****

The woman at the door whistled and Bea gave a silent signal to Boomer, who grabbed Kaz and held her by the arms.

"Bring her here," Bea ordered as she rested her arms on the hood of the steam press.

The former top dog's muscles were taut against the form-fitting sleeveless shirt, the teal bringing out the yellow flecks in her chocolate eyes. Her skin was tanned and glistening in the steam, and her red curls were pulled back from her face and flowed in waves down her back. The only loose strand was the long, thin braid with the golden bead that hung down and rested on her left shoulder.

Kaz struggled against Boomer as she was pushed toward the steam press. "What the fuck!?" Kaz shouted. "What's going on?"

Allie came over from the folding table and put her hand on her lover's shoulder. "Bea? What's going on? What are you doing?"

"I'm standing up for what's right. I'm protecting what's mine. Bring her closer, Boomer."

Kaz continued to struggle against Boomer but she couldn't get away from the larger woman's grip. "No! You can't do this!"

"Bea, please don't do this," Allie pleaded.

Bea turned on Allie. "So you're sticking up for her now, are ya?! I should have known!"

"Bea, you don't have to do this. Please!"

"Na! She's been pushing at me since I got back! For three weeks now she's been taunting me, challenging me, and now, she's trying to steal you from me…"

Allie cut her off. "Bea, that's not what it was." She looked at her former ringleader. "Kaz, tell her. Tell her that's not what you were doing. Just… just apologize…"

"Put her hands in the steam press, Boomer," Bea ordered.

Allie put her hands over Bea's trying to keep the top from closing onto Kaz' hands. "Wait! Wait! Please!"

Kaz continued to struggle but couldn't free herself from Boomer's grip as the second-in-command put her hands on the hot bottom panel of the steam press. Kaz could feel the heat rising up her arms.

"Hello. What's this?" Sonia asked as she walked into the laundry followed by two of Juice's crew. "What's going on?"

"Stay out of this Sonia," Bea ordered. "It's none of your business."

"Bea, you forget who you are talking to. This is MY prison; everything is my business."

"Then you know what Kaz has been doing. She's been riding my back for three weeks since I got back. Bugging me about lagging to Vinegar Tits. Starting shit about me being a 'screw lover'. Giving me shit for giving all of that loot back to the girls - that was three fucking weeks ago! And now she's trying to steal my girlfriend. I WON'T HAVE IT! I want it to stop!"

Sonia started to walk deeper into the room but the heat and the stench of years of old starch and sweat were too powerful. She stayed in the doorway. "Bea, you cannot exact punishment whenever you wish. There is an order to things and this should have gone through me first."

"I will NOT ask permission from YOU."

"Why? Because you are the former Top Dog?"

"Well… yes… that's exactly why."

"Now, Bea. Out of respect for you being the FORMER Top Dog, I have exempted you from paying into the community assistance fund." Bea smirked at her. "And I overlooked that you did not donate a part of that large collection before giving it all back. But I cannot overlook this."

"Fuck you, Sonia! You have raised the rate on that tax of yours for everyone else because you 'exempted' me. And you've had your girls stealing from the women while they're at work or eating. And three women are in Medical because they wouldn't pay your tax. From what I can tell, it's only gotten worse since I've been back."

"Now, Bea…"

"NO! You only have a week before your hearing. If you're as innocent as you say you are, then you'll be leaving soon. Why are you coming down so hard on the women?!"

"Because their act of defiance cannot go unpunished!"

"You didn't have to punish them. They were just welcoming me home."

Sonia sneered. "You and I both know it was more than that. That little show of loyalty cannot be ignored. You are the former top dog and you made it so Joan Ferguson could be convicted of her crimes and face her punishment. She is rotting away in some damp cell in Protection now because of you. Out of respect for that, I have given you a certain amount of freedom. But this…" she waved toward Kaz sweating by the steam press. "You should have asked permission first."

"Fine. Kaz needs to be taught a lesson and I want to do it. Is that okay with you?! …Please."

"Well, it does seem like you are about to divide your crew in half and leave yourself vulnerable. But since you asked so nicely, yes. Please proceed."

Bea looked at Kaz, who renewed her struggle to free herself from Boomer's strong grip.

"No!" Kaz shouted.

"Bea, don't do this, please." Allie grabbed Bea's arm but she pushed her away.

"Hold her, Boomer!" Bea ordered then she turned on Allie. "I'm tired of her pushing me and riding me. She has challenged me from the start and she helped that Freak try to kill me. And now you're standing up for her?! I thought you were with me!"

"I AM with you but you don't have to do this! We can work this out!"

"NO! Ever since I got back, she's done everything she could to undermine me. She weaseled in and keeps trying to take my crew from me. Doreen might as well be living in H3, she spends so much time there. All Boomer can talk about is Mel and she keeps asking me when she's coming back?"

Boomer looked at her and started to ask again.

"Leave it, Boomer!" Bea shouted, exasperated. "She's hanging all over Maxine. 'Oh, I'm just trying to help her recuperate from all the radiation and chemo.'" Bea got nose to nose with Kaz. "For Fuck Sake, when did you ever care about anyone but yourself?!"

Bea grabbed the steam press bar and started to pull it down. Everyone screamed and shouted for Bea to stop.

Tears started to swell in Allie's eyes and she grabbed the bar, trying to hold the top press away from Kaz' hands. "Bea, this is not who you are anymore. Please don't do this. You promised me that you'd retire and we could start a garden and you'd work in the library and we'd make love every night and just be like a happy old married couple."

Bea looked at her in shock and did everything she could to keep from laughing. She scoffed at her lover. "Like an old married couple?! She's had you in her sights long before you got here. I can tell she still wants you. I won't stand for it!"

The former top dog looked at the current top dog, asking for permission to continue. Sonia looked at her and sneered. "By all means." She waved them away as she turned and walked out, her henchwomen following her.

As Sonia walked down the hall, she smiled as she heard the evil hiss of the steam press and Kaz' painful scream


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode Five: War! - Scene 3**

Vera walked into Medical and was beyond angry when she saw Kaz' hands wrapped in bandages. She looked at Kaz and Bea, and then Nurse Radcliffe.

"What happened," she asked them.

"I tripped and fell," Kaz answered nonchalantly.

"You… tripped? Into the steam press?"

Kaz nodded. "It gets slippery down there with all the… steam. You might want to put some rubber mats or something."

Vera looked like she was about to curse. "You want to know what I think?" She looked at each of them. "I think you two can't get your shit together and are too busy competing over a girl. In the meantime, Sonia is stealing from and beating up the women you both profess to care about. Let me know if neither one of you wants to be top dog. I'm sure I can find someone else to clean house and get rid of our… mutual… problem."

The governor left Medical without waiting for a reply from them.

Bea looked at the nurse and then at Kaz' hands. "Are we good?"

"Yeah," Lee answered. "Just remember: don't get them wet and don't bang the tops of your hands."

They both nodded and thanked her. Lee stopped Bea as she started to leave.

"Bea? I hope you have a bigger plan than this. I've had nearly four times more inmates in here since you've been back and haven't had a day off in weeks."

"Yes, 'cause that's the most important thing. It has nothing to do with Mel Barrett, who may never walk again; or all of these women who are being beaten, forced to buy drugs, or have what little they earn stolen by a tyrant who bullies just so she can live a little better than the rest of us."

"Look…I'm… I'm sorry. I'm just tired, and I'm tired of having more women in here than I have the staff for."

"It's okay. I get it. We're working on it."

Bea gave her a quick wave and walked out of the Medical office shaking her head. "I'm tired too," she thought to herself. "I just want this over with so Allie and I can get on with our lives." She caught up to Kaz and they headed toward H1.  
*****************

"What do you think?" Vera asked as she walked into her office and saw Bridget watching the CC TV.

Bridget looked pensive for a moment as she watched the two inmates walk down the hall. There was clearly some animosity but she sensed that something more was going on.

"They have always had a power struggle," Bridget thought aloud. "And ever since Bea and Allie came out as a couple, Karen has had issue with that. But they share a common interest in the well-being of the women in this prison and Sonia is the biggest obstacle to that. Allie may be enough motivation for both of them to step up and work together. How are Karen's injuries?"

"I didn't see them but the report says second and third degree burns on the bottom…and top… of her hands," Vera answered.

"So it is unlikely that she tripped and caught herself on the steam press." Bridget concluded.

"Yes." Vera continued watching the CC TV until the two women turned and went in opposite directions. "So you're saying 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'."

Bridget realized that Vera had jumped back to the original conversation. "Yes, in a way. If the mutual dislike of Stevens' methods is greater than their distrust for each other, then Karen and Bea might be able to work together and regain the power, and effectively usurp Lucy Gambaro and Tina Mercado's hold on the women."

Vera shook her head. "The prosecutor is worried about his case against Stevens. I hate to say it but I think I'll be glad if he loses and we get rid of her. Maybe things will go back to the status quo."

Bridget laughed and walked back around to the guest chair. She sat down and picked up her re-usable coffee cup from Patricia's Coffee House and enjoyed a long drink of the dark Brazilian coffee. "Has there ever been a status quo?" she wondered. "It appears that there has always been a struggle for the top dog position."

"Not always. Jacqueline Holt was top dog for seven years."

Bridget gave her a surprised look. "What changed that?" she asked.

"Well, Frankie did? She came in all bluster and bravado and challenged Jacs from the start."

"In Frankie's defense, she said that Jacs pushed her from the start; she pushed everyone to see who she could control or who had to be removed." Bridget raised her eyebrows in question and Vera nodded in agreement. "When someone like Jacs pushes her buttons, Frankie's instinct is to push back. Frankie is a formidable woman and with her intelligence and charm, she was able to garner enough support to challenge Jacs."

Vera knew that was all true. "Yes, I suppose you're right. And of course when Smith came, it only got worse."

The phone rang and cut off their conversation. "Yes?" Vera answered the phone. "Put him through." She covered the speaker. "The lead prosecutor in Stevens' case." The call was connected and Vera looked at the doodle on her deskpad as she listened. "Hello…. Really? … Certainly… I understand… Thank you. It's no problem… Of course. Have a good night."

The governor hung up the phone and sighed.

"Vera? Is everything okay?" Bridget asked. The blood had drained from Vera's face and psychologist was concerned that something terrible had happened.

"I have been instructed to move Stevens into Protection. It seems that they have found the murder weapon."

Bridget gasped. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to follow orders." Vera looked at Bridget. She checked her watch. "Dinner time." And reached for the radio. "Sierra Two to Sierra Three."

Will answered the radio call. "Sierra Three here."

"Will, please locate Sonia Stevens and then let me know."

There was a hesitation and then he replied. "Yes, Governor."

The governor and the psychologist looked at each other and waited. After a few minutes, Will radioed back. "Sierra Three to Sierra Two."

"Go ahead."

"Stevens is about to start dinner."

"Thank you. Please meet me there." Vera stood up and pulled down her jacket and let out a sigh. She wasn't sure how Sonia was going to take getting put into Protection and she didn't want to have a scene that would disrupt all of the other women.

"Vera, you can do this," Bridget offered her.

The governor smiled at her friend. "Thank you. Yes, I know." And Bridget gave her a left sided grin and a wiggle of her eyebrow that always made Vera giggle.  
*****************

Vera, Will and Officer Webb arrived in the cafeteria together and Vera had her officers wait by the door as she approached Sonia. The older woman looked up from her seat at the table by the door and smiled at her.

"Ah, Governor Bennett. What a surprise. How nice to see you," Sonia greeted her pleasantly. "Would you like some dinner?"

It felt like Sonia was inviting her into her home and Vera was taken aback. She had to stop and regain her composure and remind herself that this was HER prison.

"No. Thank you. If you have a moment, I need to speak with you in the hall."

Sonia smiled at her. "I'm just about to have dinner." Juice brought a tray with a small rare steak and fresh vegetables for Sonia and a tray of hotdogs and beans from the cafeteria line for herself. "There you are." She smiled at Juice. "Thank you so much, my dear." She looked at Vera, her face thinly veiling the discomfort at being disturbed. "You see. Can this wait?"

"I'm sorry. No, it cannot."

They both turned as Jazz came running into the cafeteria. "SONIA! It was just on the news! They found the murder weapon!"

Sonia looked at her in shock and then her look changed to anger as she turned to Vera. "That's why you want to talk to me?! You want to put me in the slot."

"I have been ordered to put you in Protection for your own safety."

"I am safest right here… surrounded by the women." Juice nodded and sneered at Vera.

Vera tried to stay calm as she watched the women begin to gather around her. Will and Peta came in and stood behind Vera.

"Miss Webb, please escort Ms. Stevens to the Protection Unit."

Peta walked around to the other side of Sonia and touched her arm, trying to encourage her to stand up. "Come with me," she said gruffly.

"Get your hands off me!" Sonia shouted.

Peta grabbed the older woman by the arm and pulled her out of her chair. "I'm not going to ask you twice. Now come on," the guard ordered sternly.

Sonia began to struggle and kick but Peta had both of her arms tightly behind her back. She pulled the woman into the hall and started dragging her down the corridor. Sonia was yelling at Juice as Will and Vera tried to back out of the cafeteria but before they could get to the opening, someone slammed the door shut and jammed a piece of metal into the door jamb to keep any guards from coming in.

Before Vera knew what was happening, Juice had an arm around her and a shiv pressed against her neck. Will took a step toward them but Stella hit him with a metal tray that dropped him to the floor and put a long gash in his forehead.

Juice looked around at the women from J Block. "Good," she thought. "This is my crew." Then she looked over at the women standing behind the metal food service line and sneered when she saw Allie standing there in her hairnet and apron.


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode Five: War! - Scene 4**

"Juice! What the fuck is going on?" Tina shouted from the other side of the bars. She was with her crew and they were headed to dinner with the rest of J Block.

The guard that was escorting them blanched when he saw the governor tied up, gagged, and dressed in only her underclothes. He mouthed, "Are you okay?" to her and Vera hoped the look in her eyes said, "What do you fucking think?" because that's what she wanted to reply.

"They've taken Sonia to Protection," Juice shouted as she stood behind Vera with a kitchen knife at her neck.

Tina was furious with Juice. This could get the large woman slotted for a year or maybe even killed by an inmate who had been paid by a guard. "What the fuck are you going to do with the governor?"

"They're insurance. I'm getting Sonia out like we did the last time with Queen Bea." Vera's heart jumped. She finally had video proof that Juice freed Smith from the slot and was responsible for infecting her with Hepatitis C.

"Why do that? Who is 'they'?" Tina asked.

Juice sneered and pointed to the clump of blood and uniform that was the deputy governor and several women seated on the floor against the far wall. "The minute she realizes that Sonia is in Protection, Bea and Kaz will come gunning for us. She's been waiting for a chance to start a war and get payback."

"Fuck Bea, Bea is weak," Tina spat at the floor. "She's alone since that Red Right Hand bitch tried to steal her girlfriend back and that She-man is still weak from cancer. That leaves the big, fat, cookie-eating, crazy one, and there's enough of us that we can take care of her."

Tina looked at Juice and smiled at her. She didn't think Juice was that smart but now she had the governor, the deputy governor, two sets of keys to every door in the building, radios and swipe cards. And their biggest enemy only had one person on her side. They finally had the run of the place and could finish off the former top dog quickly. This was too easy.

Tina and the women outside of the cafeteria started to laugh and bang on the bars and doors as Stella started handing them kitchen knives, rolling pins and even a few pots through the bars. The guard started to pull out his mace and try to get the inmates under control but he was quickly taken down and beaten into unconsciousness.

Tina handed a long knife to Kim, who looked at it evilly. "We'll split up," Tina ordered. "Take his radio and his swipe card and go get Sonia." Tina looked at the women who were with her. She pointed at the dark woman named Gibson, who had drugged the bald officer protecting Allie, and a swaying Filipino woman with a red nose named Dilaw na Bulaklak. "Laklak, you and the newbie go with her. Bring Sonia back here and wait for us."

"What are you going to do?" Tina asked.

"It's time I had a conversation with Queen Bea," Tina said as she handcuffed the guard to the iron bars. She took her crew and headed toward H Block and Kim headed down another hall toward the Protection Unit.

As the three women walked down the hall, they came to a stairway and Kim stopped. She looked into the space beside the stairs, "the same space that Frankie had bitch-slapped her for accusing that stuck up Miss Westfall," she realized. She signaled the two women with her and decided to make a detour.  
*****************

Bridget called a silent Code Black without hesitating. Then she made two phone calls: one to Derek Channing and one to Matthew Fletcher. She also tried to call Frankie to tell her she'd be home late but her lover didn't answer so she left a brief message.

Linda Miles and PJ Ford ran in to Vera's office to see what was going on and were surprised to find Bridget there alone. Bridget gave them a worried look as she turned the CC TV monitor so they could see it.

"A few minutes ago, Lucy Gambaro barricaded herself and several of her women in the cafeteria. They are holding Governor Bennett and Mr. Jackson hostage. They also have several women who are not part of their crew who were on work-duty at the time, including Allie Novak."

Bridget looked at PJ and saw a flash of worry before he replaced his stern composure. The psychologist made a mental note to have a discussion with him to assess his emotional state regarding Allie after this was all over.

"I have called Mr. Channing and Mr. Fletcher, who is in the process of completing his preliminaries before returning to us next week. With Fletch's training in hostage negotiations, I thought he would be an asset in this situation. He should be here within thirty minutes. Mr. Channing is currently in Perth giving a symposium and he will be monitoring the situation by phone until he can get here in about 6 hours from now."

Linda winced at the CC TV monitor as she watched Juice kick Will while she paced the cafeteria. Vera was seated at one of the tables, a red welt on her lip and her face red where she had been punched. She was gagged and dressed in only her bra and her shirt had been used to tie her hands behind her back.

"What do you want us to do?" Linda asked.

"For now, you two are the highest ranking officers outside of the situation. PJ, I would like you to coordinate the lock-down. We have prisoners moving from work detail to dinner and everything is wide open. Let's get as many prisoners back to their cells before we have a full-blown riot on our hands."

The former wrestler grabbed his radio and began shouting orders as he walked out.

"And me?" Linda inquired.

"I have something I need you to do," Bridget said softly.  
***************

Sonia stopped struggling when Officer Webb got some assistance from Officer Johns and they managed to put handcuffs on her. She knew at this point that it would be best to wait and see what Juice had planned and whether or not she needed to take control of the situation.

The guards put her in the farthest cell in Protection and removed her handcuffs. Peta walked into the observation room and Brenda Murphy, the officer on duty, asked her what was going on.

"Gambaro and her crew have blockaded themselves in the cafeteria and taken Vera and Will hostage. Miss Westfall is in charge right now and is coordinating the recovery."

"Miss Westfall?!" Brenda asked, surprised.

Peta shrugged her shoulders and nodded. "She's the highest ranking prison official in the building after Vera and Will. With the two of them in the middle of the shit pile, she gets to be at the top of the shit heap."

The overhead radio ordered all prisoners to their cells and Peta left to go assist with the lockdown while Brenda went into her lockdown protocols.

Officer Johns closed Sonia's cell door behind him and turned to look at the small, well-dressed woman inside.

"Keep me informed, Bobby," Sonia ordered and the thin, severe guard gave her a quick nod.

As he passed the third cell, he turned and looked at the tall woman standing by the window. She turned and smiled at him and he smiled back. He knew where his loyalties lie and it was to HIS governor, the ONLY woman who could clean up these filthy whores and drug dealers. He admired her more now because she was willing to go to the root of the problem and fix it from the inside. He vowed to himself that he would help HER no matter what.  
******************

Once she had given Linda her instructions, Bridget made sure the safe was locked and then made sure the desk was locked and hid the key in a safe place. She grabbed her jacket and a radio and headed out of the office and down the hall past the admin office, an officer's lounge, and several smaller offices. She noticed that all of the rooms were empty and concluded that everyone was assisting with the lockdown.

She walked through the door that divided the administrative area from the second floor classrooms and the library and headed toward the tactical room on the first floor. When she got to the staircase and turned, she ran face-to-face into Kim Chang and two of the women from J Block.

She turned and tried to run but Kim grabbed her hair and pulled back hard, dropping the psychologist to the floor.

"Pick her up," Kim ordered the two women and they grabbed her by the arms and followed Kim down the hall.

They pulled her into a classroom and Kim locked the door behind them. Bridget struggled to get away from the two women but Kim ordered them to hold her. When the psychologist twisted and broke free from the grasp of the two inmates, she ran for the door. She didn't have a chance to stop herself as she ran into Kim's waiting fist and dropped to the floor.  
*****************

Matt Fletcher positioned his tactical squad in the hallway left and right of the cafeteria so they couldn't be seen from inside. There was also another group at the door leading to the loading area.

When he got to the prison, he went directly to the Tactical center where he was supposed to meet Bridget. The guard monitoring the CC TV system said that the last time the psychologist had been seen was when she exited the Admin Wing.

PJ joined them and reported that everyone had been locked into their individual cells and the only group that hadn't been accounted for was J Block. Matt asked PJ to stay and coordinate from the Tactical center while he took a Tactical squad and went to talk to Gambaro and try to figure out what she wanted.

"Hi, Lucy. This is Matt," he shouted through the gate. "Can we talk?"

Juice grabbed Vera's hair and put the kitchen knife against her neck. "Stay back! Anyone tries to come in here and she's dead. Do you understand?!"

"I understand Lucy. I just want to talk and see if we can help you. I'd like to end this peacefully before anyone else gets hurt. Can you tell me please; do you have any demands?"

"Yeah. Will someone bring me my strap-on? The governor's lacy bra is getting me hard and I thought we'd have a bit of a party." Juice leaned down and licked the side of Vera's face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode Five: War! - Scene 5**

"I'm Allie Novak," she said.  
"Maybe you're doing it with the wrong people."  
"I don't care what you are."  
"It's not cold."  
"I'm into you."  
"I can still feel you."  
"I don't need them anymore."

Every moment they shared played in Bea's mind like a slide show as she paced in front of the locked gate in H1. The prison was in lockdown and Allie still hadn't been brought back to the unit and Bea knew that meant something bad had happened.

"Bea, come and sit down, love," Liz suggested. "Sit down and I'll make you a cuppa."

"I can't sit. It's been four hours! Where is she?" Bea put her head on the bars and tried to look down the hallway. "Kaz! KAZ!"

"YEAH?" Kaz answered from down the hall.

"Can you see anything? Can you tell what's going on?"

"NO! There's no one!" She shouted. "I can't see any guards anywhere!"

"What the fuck is going on?" Bea wondered.

Maxine joined her at the gate. "I don't know, Bea. But I agree with you, something is very wrong. Here, try this." She handed Bea a mirror on a bent stick.

Bea took it and looked down the hall in both directions but there was no one there. She shushed everyone to try to hear but the halls were silent. Maxine returned to the table and sat down next to Boomer, who handed her a stack of Monte Carlos. She nibbled on them while she watched Bea pace.

Memories of their last conversation replayed in Bea's mind along with the other memories. She could still feel Allie lying in her arms, her blond head on her lover's shoulder, and her arm draped across Bea's bare stomach. Bea caressed Allie's back as they enjoyed the quiet warmth of the afterglow.

"I never knew it could feel like this," Bea mused quietly.

"What?" Allie asked.

"Being in love."

Allie smiled to herself and hugged her. "Didn't you love Harry?"

"I thought I did but it was never like this. He was on the football team and he had all the girls chasing him but he chose me. I thought we had something special and I gave him… everything. He was sweet and loving; at least until he found out I was pregnant. That was the first time I saw how mad he could get."

"Did he beat you?" Allie felt the anger starting to rise inside.

"No, not that time. He went out and got drunk and then snuck in my room after my parents went to sleep. He said I owed him and he took what he wanted… he... he did what he wanted. And I just went along with it. I didn't know any better back then. Debbie got the cough after she was born and she cried and cried. He blamed me for being a bad mum and that's when he started beating me."

"He's lucky he's dead cuz I'd kill him if he wasn't."

Bea hugged her. "Always taking care of me?"

"Sure. I love you."

"Then I need you to do me a favor."

Allie sat up on her elbow and looked at her lover. "Anything. What is it?"

"When this thing starts…this whatever between me and Sonia… I want you to stay out of it. I want you to stay safe."

Allie laughed. "Bea! There's no way! If you're going to war, then I'm going with you."

"Allie…" Bea started to reason with her.

"NO! First, they probably won't let me; and secondly, no fucking way am I going to let you go into that fight by yourself. She may be an old hag but she's got Juice, Stella, the twins, and all of Tina's crew."

"And I have Kaz and the Red Right Hand."

"Which includes me!" Allie sat up and wrapped herself in the red blanket. "Bea, I'm not letting you do this without me."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't want YOU to get hurt either." Allie insisted.

Bea sat up on the edge of the bed. "Allie, you don't understand."

Allie grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Bea," she pleaded. "Don't ask me to stand on the side while you fight this battle. Kaz wouldn't ask me to do that."

She turned to Allie and looked into worried blue eyes. "I'm not asking."

"What!? You're ordering me?!" Allie climbed out of bed and stood in front of her. "What makes you think you have that right?!"

"I don't need you giving me shit about this, Allie." Bea stood up and put on her t-shirt and sweatpants. "I want you to stay out of it and that's final." Then she walked out of the cell.

Allie stood in the doorway of the cell and called her name but Bea didn't turn around. She kept walking until she reached the end of the corridor and ran into Maxine coming from Medical.

"Hey." Maxine stopped Bea when she saw how upset she was. "What's wrong?"

"Make sure Kaz is in the laundry this afternoon," she ordered her second-in-command.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it! I'm so FUCKING tired of everyone questioning me!" Bea shouted and stormed off.

The last time she saw Allie was in the laundry when she begged Bea not to hurt Kaz. Bea watched Sonia leave.

"Bea, please don't do this or I'm leaving too."

"Then you need to go," Bea said harshly.

Allie walked out and followed Sonia down the hall. Bea never saw Allie's tears begin to fall as she heard the hiss of the steam press and Kaz' screams.

Now, a half a day later, she still hadn't seen Allie and was becoming frantic with worry. Kaz had confirmed that Allie wasn't with her and no one in H Block had seen her since before she left for dinner prep.

Bea thought she heard something and ordered her cellmates to be quiet. At first it seemed like one set of footsteps running down the hall. But as the footsteps got louder, she could hear the shouting and the sound of many more people. She stuck the mirror out into the hallway and she squinted at the darkly dressed figure running down the hall towards her. And then she saw the group of women dressed in teal chasing after the guard. As the guard ran by he tossed something into the cell that slid across the floor and under the couch. He looked at her, fear written on his face, and continued down the hall.

"Tina! What's going on?!" Bea shouted as the group of inmates ran by.

Tina stopped and waved a large kitchen knife at her and she backed away from the gate. "They've taken Sonia away so we've taken over the prison. Juice has the governor and Mr. Jackson in the cafeteria. We're going after the guards now. When we're done, we're coming back for you. If you think you can be top dog, you better think again." She banged the knife blade across the bars.

"TINA!" Kaz yelled from down the hall.

"WHAT?"

"Get us out and we'll join you. I always knew that Vera was just a puppet of the patriarchal system used to keep us under control. Sonia is the only woman who hasn't bent to their male dominated system."

Tina went back and unlocked the gate and then urged the mob to follow her and continue hunting for guards.

As Kaz ran by she stopped and raised her gauze-wrapped hands at Bea. "YOU won't need to worry about Tina. When we're done, I WILL be coming back for you, you FUCKING bitch!"

Tina laughed and continued down the hall followed by the shouting mob of angry women.

After everyone had gone by, Bea turned and looked at the frightened women of H1. Maxine knelt down and reached under the couch and then she walked over to Bea. The former top dog was shocked when Maxine put a set of keys and an electronic swipe card in her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode Five: War! - Scene 6

"How long are we fucking going to wait?!" Boomer shouted. "I'm ready to go bunta on those bitches."

Bea stopped her pacing and gave Boomer a stern look. "We're going to wait until Kaz says the word. I don't want to be running around with guards out there thinking every inmate is going to bash them." Then, as she thought of her missing partner, her sternness changed to concern. "And we don't know where Allie is. I just want to make sure she's safe."

Liz walked over to Bea and put a hand on her shoulder. "She's okay, Bea. She's smart and she can talk her way out of anything."

Bea nodded, wanting to believe her, but they had been through too much and the constant threats to them made every day feel like she was walking through a war zone. And there was always the one person that she could feel everywhere she went in the prison even though she hadn't actually seen her in weeks. "The Fr…" Bea couldn't even say her name without choking on fear and anger.

"She's in Protection, right? The Governor wouldn't let her out and Tina's not that stupid to give Ferguson free range to roam the prison. Let's just get through the rest of the night and wait for Juice and Tina to calm down. Everything's going to be okay."

Bea let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "You're right." She smiled at the older woman, who smiled back and gave her a quick hug.

"Come on, come sit down and have some tea."

"Thanks but no. I'm going to go lie down for a bit." She turned to the other women. "Max, Boomer, why don't you two get some rest. We don't know when Kaz will send word and I will need you both when the time comes."

"I can't sleep," Boomer said as she walked in circles around the table.

"Boomer," Maxine called to her. "Come sit by me. You're making me dizzy."

Boomer trudged over to the couch and sat down beside her best friend and put her head on her shoulder. "I want to kill Juice. She hurt Mini Me, she hurt me."

"I know," Max said as she put an arm around her and pulled her in for a hug. Doreen smiled at them both as she handed Liz a warm cup of tea and they sat down at the table to wait.

Bea smiled at the scene of her family finding love and comfort with each other. She realized how strange it was that her relationships here meant more to her than any other relationships she had had outside of prison except for Debbie.

And perhaps that was true about most of the women in here, at least the ones who were going to be here for a while. If they weren't planning for their release, then most were just trying to do their time and live as normally as possible. They made friends and created families to help them deal with the shit lives they had before coming here: husbands who beat them, pimps who sold them, drugs and alcohol that controlled them, or parents who messed up their minds and turned them into shells filled with self-hate and anger. The world told women they were inferior and only good for sex and making babies. Boys were given porn magazines and girls were given Vogue and House Beautiful.

For women like Boomer, Maxine, Doreen and Liz, coming to Wentworth had given them a chance for a better life and maybe even one with a purpose. Now if they could just stop other women like Jacs, The Freak, and Sonia from playing them all like chess pieces in their power game, they might have a chance to make something of themselves when they finally got out.

Bea thought of Frankie, who had been able to do that. She found someone who believed in her and who had helped her focus on her recovery. Now she was out and helping others and making a new family of her own with Bridget. She hoped that Bridget got out of the prison before all of this started.

A tap on the door disturbed her musings. "Come in."

Doreen opened the door and stopped just inside the doorway. "Bea?" Bea waited for her to continue. "I want to go with you when Kaz comes to get you."

Bea sat up on the bed and folded her legs in front of her. "Why?"

"You need help."

"Doreen, what I need is to not be worried about my back. You haven't actually been the most loyal. From the day I met you, you've let fear control your actions."

Doreen couldn't deny that. She had done things that she wasn't proud of. "You're right." She hung her head. "And I know that you have always looked after us: like trying to save Frankie from Jacs, or Jodie from the Freak, or Tasha from Juice. I get it. This place is the shit and we have all had to make choices. Well, I'm making a choice… to stand with you."

"We could be going into a war. Tina had knives, Juice may have other weapons. What have we got? A few shivs. You've got a baby to get home to and your parole is coming soon. I think it's better if you stay here. Keep an eye on Liz and make sure Sonia doesn't get to her." Bea watched her, waiting for a reaction. "Okay?" Was that relief she saw?

"Okay. But if you change your mind, let me know."

"I will." Bea smiled at her. "Thanks, Doreen." Doreen nodded and closed the door.

"It was a war," Bea thought to herself. Sonia, like Jacs before her, was more interested in maintaining her power than in caring about these women. Ferguson wanted to control them and used them like pawns in the games she played in her own head. Frankie had simply wanted acceptance and love but when she realized that needed to come from inside first, being Top Dog no longer held its hold on her.

"What about me?" Bea asked herself. "Am I ready to go back to being Top Dog? Do I want to go through all that crap every day? And what about Allie and the garden and just living our lives? We had talked about this. We knew this could be a possibility… at least for a while."

Bea took a deep breath and let it out. Then she rose from the bed and lied down on the floor. She felt the shock of the cool floor on her stomach and her cheek. As she put her arms out, she felt the sense of floating as she closed her eyes and allowed her mind to travel to that far away beach and the sweet girl calling her name.

"My dearest Debbie," she prayed. "There's something else I have to do here. Wait for me. We'll be together again one day, you, me and Allie. You'll like her. She's sweet and funny just like you. And beautiful like you. I know you'll love her as much as I do and we'll be a family. But right now, I have to stay here and make things right. Wait for me, my darling. I love you."

Bea stayed there, on the floor, waiting for Liz to come get her, ignoring the small puddle of tears.  
****************

Bea was up before Liz knocked on the door! She had lost track of time as she waited but something had alerted her to the change. Was it a rumble in the floor? Was it the smoke in the air? Smoke! What was on fire?

Liz was standing in the doorway with her hand raised to knock as Bea nearly knocked her over. Kaz and Soz were trying to get the gate open and Boomer, Maxine, and Doreen were standing at the ready. Maxine handed her a shiv as she came out and she slid it into the back of her pants.

"Are you both ready?" Bea asked Max and Boomer. They both patted their stomachs and she heard the sound of the magazines that they wore as armor. Two weeks ago when she ordered them to make the corset of magazines to protect their vital organs, both women saw the benefit. But she ignored Boomer's unusually keen observation that Bea hadn't been wearing one the day she went face-to-face Ferguson.

She heard the gate scrape across the floor and the two women went straight for the sink. Kaz grabbed a cup with her padded hands but Soz didn't even bother with a cup and just drank the cool water from the faucet. Impatiently, Bea waited for them to drink and catch their breath.

"They've pushed the guards back!" Kaz started. "Juice had some IUD's and Molotov cocktails made up of stuff from the kitchen and they pushed back Mr. Fletcher's squad until they had Tina at their backs. It was Billy clubs against knives but there were more inmates than screws. They kept a few screws as hostages but the others were driven out."

"Did you see Allie?!"

"No. She's either upstairs hiding or they have her hidden somewhere. I've been all over this floor collecting screws and getting them out before they get caught by Tina's crew. She's having them killed on sight now."

"Be careful, Kaz," Bea warned. "I don't want you getting killed because you're protecting a screw."

"It's not about screws and prisoners anymore, Bea. Tina is on the warpath and just might kill anyone who goes against her."

Stella and a few of Juice's gang came running up before Bea could answer. "Let's go, Kaz! Grab her and go."

Kaz quickly gave a look at Bea signaling her to 'go with it.' "Come on, Bea! Quit fighting! You're coming with me!"

"No! You can't make me!"

Kaz grabbed her arm and Bea yanked it back. Kaz raised her arm to punch the former Top Dog and changed her mind when she saw the look on Bea's face. So Kaz just grimaced and got nose-to-nose with her.

"You'd better come with me or you won't see Allie again," she growled.

Bea raised her hands in surrender and allowed Kaz to pull her out of the unit. Kaz turned to Soz and shouted, "Bring them too!" And Soz pulled Boomer and Maxine out of the suite.

Bea gave one last look at Doreen but before they could close the gate, Doreen slipped out and joined the crowd of women. She closed the gate and locked Liz inside by herself.

"Doreen!" Liz yelled but Doreen kept going and didn't turn around.

Bea squirmed in Kaz' hold until she could see Doreen, who gave her the quickest wink and shouted, "I'm with you, Kaz! Let's go!"

Liz waited for everyone to get far enough away so they couldn't hear her, then she let herself out with the keycard and ran the opposite way toward D and C Blocks.  
*********************

Kaz walked beside Stella, Juice's second in command, as the other women walked along the corridor in three rough columns. Bea, Maxine and Boomer on the inside, and Juice's crew on the outsides. Soz and Doreen brought up the rear. They met up with the rest of the Red Right Hand and Doreen relaxed when she counted and they were evenly matched.

Snortz and Soz worked their way beside Bea and each one took an arm. Bea struggled some but when Stella threatened to beat her, Bea continued walking and the two women eventually let go. Bea looked up at each of them and they both grimaced at her. The former Top Dog continued down the hall with her head hanging down in defeat, but when she counted the women, she also realized they were evenly matched in number, size, and skill.

They walked down the hall and as they got closer to the cafeteria, the smell of smoke and cooked meat got stronger. Water still rained from the sprinkler system and got them all wet as they passed bodies in teal or black who had just been left where they died. Bea was sick when she realized that the smoking piles were guards who hadn't been able to get away from the homemade fire bombs.

When they got to the cafeteria, Juice was sitting on one of the tables, her legs perched on a chair. She was eating breakfast out of a bowl. Tina was sitting backwards at another table, her back leaning against the table and her legs stretched out and crossed. She looked far too smug for Bea's comfort.

"Bea, nice of you to join us," Juice greeted her. "Want some breakfast?" She signaled someone to bring her a bowl. "It's just porridge but we didn't have time to make anything else. We've been a little busy."

"I see that." Bea shook the water out of her hair and set her tone to sarcasm. "Bully for you. You've captured the inside of a prison surrounded by guards and five-meter fences with barbed wire toppers. I'm sure the State Tactical Team will be storming in here any minute now."

Juice jumped up from the table and threw the bowl at Bea, hitting her in the head. "And if they do, they will have more than just those crispy screws out there to deal with." Juice pulled Vera up from the table by her hair. "They will have a dead governor too!" Juice pulled her closely and kissed Vera hard on the lips. "Right after I'm through with her." She tossed Vera away and the governor crawled on the floor to sit beside Will, who was still comatose but breathing.

Bea gave a quick look over the governor. Blood had dried in a trail from her lip where she had been hit, and bruises lined her stomach but she still had on her bra and her pants so Bea figured she hadn't been as mistreated as she could have been. Will however looked white and the gash on his head left a small puddle of blood on the floor.

"What are you doing this for, Juice? So you have the run of a fucking prison. So what?"

"So What!" Juice pushed Bea backwards and pinned her against the wall. "SO WHAT!" she yelled. "I have been beaten, slotted, pushed down the stairs, and all I have to show for it is screws and pins holding my leg together."

Juice backed away from Bea and started pacing around the room. "You come in here and all of a sudden Jacs is gone, Frankie is gone, and you're a lagging, screw-loving Top Dog giving everyone shit and telling us we can't sell our gear. You find yourself a little girlfriend and you both go off on a fucking holiday – from prison!"

"Are you insane?" Bea looked at her incredulously. "A holiday?! Ferguson tried to kill me – no she actually DID kill me – twice. And she tried to kill Allie. That was no fucking holiday! Allie had to learn how to breathe again and I lost two feet of my fucking intestine and they had to sew me back together like a fucking rag doll. So that was no fucking holiday!"

"And now you're back and I'm running this prison."

Everyone turned and looked at Sonia standing in the doorway with Officer Jones behind her.

"You're not running this prison," Bea spat at her. "You're stealing from it! You're bullying the women and keeping them high and wanting more! The minute you come off the bus next week after they convict you, you're going to be the governor's bitch!"

Sonia walked over the governor and squatted beside her. She grabbed Vera's chin roughly and brought it towards her. "Oh, I don't think that will happen," she said calmly. "I'm sure the governor will be more than happy to continue our arrangement. She wouldn't want certain people to know about that little charade she orchestrated to hide you from the former governor, and that she and Miss Westfall lied to the head of the Victoria Prison Commission about your condition." She turned and gave Vera a look filled with disgust. "You really should have checked better, Miss Bennett. I've been on the Board of Directors of that hospital for fourteen years. The CEO is my sister's husband but who do you think runs that place?"

When Vera didn't answer her, Sonia slapped her and blood began to trickle from her lip again.

"Who runs that hospital?!"

"You do!" Vera whispered.

"WHO?"

"YOU DO!"

"And who runs this prison?" Sonia growled and hit Vera again.

"I DO!" Bea answered as Sonia and Vera both looked at her in wide-eyed shock.

Bea walked over and punched Sonia in the jaw so hard that she was unconscious before she hit the ground and the room exploded in a clash of inmates.


	7. Chapter 7

From the Mind of Aunty Liz #AuntyLizWW  
Wentworth Season Five: A Queen Will Rise (fanfic)  
Episode Five: War! - Scene 7

Juice's mind went blank as she saw Sonia drop to the floor. This was the only woman who had given her respect and Bea Smith had just hit her. The large woman was on Bea's back pummeling her before Bea could react.

Maxine ran over to help Bea but Stella stepped in her way and pushed her backwards. Boomer joined Max and the two of them squared off against Stella. When the Twins, Jazz and Sarah, stepped in, Kaz decided now was as good as any time to show her hand, figuratively and really. She ripped off the gauze covers and grabbed Stella by the hair, pulling her away from Maxine. Maxine slipped her arms under Juice's and pulled her off of Bea.

When Juice realized that Kaz had fooled her, she turned on Kaz and got a face full of Soz and Snortz. And at that point it turned into a free-for-all brawl. Tina and Juice's crews paired off against the Red Right Hand with Bea and her H1 family. When Maxine saw that Boomer was facing one of the twins with a short paring knife, she hoped that the magazines taped around Boomer's waist would offer some protection.

Bea looked at Vera who was trying to revive Will and get themselves out of danger. Will finally moaned and rolled over onto his back but Vera didn't give him a chance to fall back into unconsciousness. She dragged him to his feet and followed the wall around to the open gate. They started to go back down the west hallway but Bea knew that there were still some of Tina's crew roaming the halls.

"VERA!" Bea shouted. Vera turned to look at her as she struggled to keep Will standing. "Go out through the exercise yard. It's too dangerous going back in."

"Where's Bridget?!" the governor shouted. "Have you seen Bridget?!"

Bea ducked and just missed being hit by a chair. "NO! Get Will out of here!" Bea picked up the chair and started using it like a lion tamer against one of the Asians who had a long thin knife that already had blood on it.

Vera headed down the hall and made her way into the exercise yard but realized that she didn't have her keys or swipe card. She called out to see if there was anyone on the other side of the wall. Will moaned and passed out again but she couldn't carry him so she let him drop to the ground and tried to figure out how she could get them both out.

When Juice saw Vera escaping, she tried to follow but Bea stopped her and kicked her in the leg. Juice laughed when Bea screamed in pain. She patted her leg and Bea could hear the metal from the support brace.

"You're not the only who gets help from Medical," Juice taunted.

Bea kicked her other leg and Juice screamed in pain. "You Bitch! I'm going to kill you!"

"You're going to have to catch me, you lard butt." Bea wiggled her fingers to get Juice to come toward her. "Come on, come get me. I hit your girlfriend. What are you going to do?!"

There it was! That's the reaction Bea was waiting for. Juice had feelings for Sonia. The more she could taunt Juice, the more time she could give Vera.

"Ah ha! So you think little Miss Prissy is going to want you kissing her and touching her. She doesn't care about you. You're just a pawn in her game like everyone else."

"NO!" Juice shouted as she lunged and slashed with her knife.

Bea tried to back up but ran into a table and the knife came down on her arm, slicing through her sweatshirt and ripping through skin and muscle. She rolled over the table and landed on the other side as Juice circled around. They circled around the table as Bea tried to take off her sweatshirt and wrap it around her arm. One last jump around a different table gave her some space and she had a moment to pull the sweatshirt over her head and wrap it around her arm.

It also put her on the far side of the cafeteria away from the door and Juice used the opportunity to try to follow Vera and Will. Her crew followed her and the fight proceeded down the hallway and into the exercise yard.

When the room was clear, Allie peeked her head around the wall from the kitchen. She had been gagged with her feet taped together and her hands taped behind her. She looked around and saw Sonia lying on the floor with a knife nearby. She slid across the floor and picked up the knife, cutting her hands free. She pulled off the gag and then sliced through the tape at her feet.

"Shit!" she said looking the blood, smoke and water in the cafeteria and hallway. She took a look at the unconscious body of the Top Dog, thinking how small and frail she looked. As she felt the knife in her hand, she came to the realization that she was a lot of things: a thief, a whore, and maybe even a vigilante who helped beat up men who abused women; but she wasn't a murderer. She tucked the knife in her apron and ran out of the cafeteria.

She didn't know which way everyone went so she decided to head back to H1 and see if she could get more help. She ran down the empty corridors and as she turned the last corner toward the hallway into H Block, she heard shouting and a crowd of women coming from H Block. Allie turned and went up the stairs to try and go around them.

The second floor of offices and classrooms was empty of the staff that normally worked there. Allie assumed that everyone had either been evacuated or part of the first wave of attacks by Juice and Tina's crews. She ran down the hall as fast as she could but slid to a stop when she heard a scream from behind her. Without hesitating she turned and ran toward the voices and threw open the classroom door.

In Allie's mind the scene from the moment she ran into the room moved in slow motion. She saw the newbie Gibson cradling an older Asian woman who was bleeding from her chest. Blood had pooled around them and Gibson teal uniform was stained a dark red as well. Across the room, Kim Chang was perched over Bridget with a knife lifted in her hand. Bridget's clothes were ripped from her body and long red cuts covered her body where Kim had slashed just deep enough to cause pain but not drain her of blood and life.

"Laklak tried to stop her," Allie heard Gibson say but she was focused on Kim and the knife in her hand.

When Kim saw Allie, the Asian woman sneered and repositioned the knife. Allie knew she had one chance and she took off in a running vault to try and pull Kim off the psychologist. Allie's shoulder hit Kim in the arm as Allie wrapped her left arm around Kim's chest. Allie twisted in the air and pulled Kim up and away from Bridget and rolled onto her back while she tried to grab the knife. As they rolled and spooned in the air, Allie lost the knife and they landed with a bone-crushing thud onto the floor. Allie screamed in pain as her shoulder dislocated and she tried to scramble away from Kim but her feet slipped and she fell back onto the floor. Each time she tried to get up she would slip in the blood pooling around them and scream from the pain in her shoulder. Finally, she stopped struggling and turned Kim over and looked into eyes that no longer held life. Blood seeped from her mouth and her teal uniform was covered in dark red blood.

"Allie," she heard Bridget whisper and she shook her head to break the connection to the dead woman beside her.

She pulled herself across the floor and kneeled beside Bridget. Gibson joined them and as they tried to help Bridget up, the pain in Allie's shoulder was too great. Gibson stopped them and helped Allie into a chair. She felt Allie's shoulder and before Allie could stop her, she lifted Allie's arm, gave it a tug and popped it back into place. Allie's scream filled the room.

The pain in Allie's arm changed from a sharpness to a throbbing and Allie was able to continue helping Bridget to stand. She reached down for Bridget's clothes but they were in shredded pieces so she removed her apron and slipped it over the head of the tortured woman. "At least she'd be covered in the front," was all Allie could think.

They tried to help Bridget walk but she was in too much pain and too dizzy from the bashing she had taken to her head. Allie told Gibson to stay with Bridget and she would go get help. She left the two women there and began running down the hallway, blood covering her feet and hands.  
**************

Allie's footsteps echoed in the empty hallways as she ran. Slipping and sliding in blood-soaked shoes, every time she had to turn a corner she would bang into a wall or stair rail and have to catch herself. She left bloody handprints on everything she touched. The corridors seemed endless and it began to feel like a dream; like she'd just keep running and never get to Bea. She yelled when she finally turned the last corner and was in the hallway leading to the exercise yard. She ignored the pain in her lungs from running and pushed herself to go faster.

It was too late for Allie to stop when saw Sonia coming through the kitchen door and into the corridor in front of her. Hearing her footsteps, the older woman turned and pointed the large cutting knife at her. Allie slipped as she tried to stop and slid feet first toward Sonia like she was sliding into home plate. She stopped at Sonia's feet and the older woman didn't waste any time. She grabbed Allie's hair and put the knife to her neck, making a small cut that let out a thin trickle of blood.

"If you struggle or say one word, I will slit your throat and give you to those women out there to tear you apart. Do you understand?" Sonia asked.

Allie nodded.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"You told me not to talk," Allie replied, her voice trembling with fear.

Sonia pulled her hair and pushed the knife harder against her neck. "Do not FUCK with me, little girl!"

"S…s… sorry… I… I understand… I'm sorry."

"That's better." Sonia pulled her hair. "Get up and walk."

She pushed Allie toward the door, careful to keep a tight grasp on her hair and on the knife. When they got to the door, Sonia tilted her hip toward the door and the scan-card hanging on her hip unlocked the electronic latch.

"Go!" Sonia ordered as she pushed Allie through the door.

They walked outside and the Springtime afternoon was warm and sunny with clear blue skies. It would have been a perfect time to be outside except for all of the women fighting. Some women had mop handles, a few had shiv's, but most were fighting hand to hand and from the blood, it was evident that they weren't holding back.

Allie scanned the yard looking for her lover. She found Bea circling around with a shiv in one hand and a bloody sweatshirt wrapped around the other arm trying to hold off three rather large women from J Block. She was standing over Will who was unconscious and had blood coming from a gash in his head. Kaz was across the yard holding Sarah, one of the "boys" who had pashed Allie, in a headlock and she was pounding her in the face. Allie and Sonia both turned as Boomer yelled and tossed her opponent into the cement wall. Juice was in a motionless heap on the ground, Soz was rolling around in agony holding an arm that was bent in the wrong place, and Doreen and Snortz were paired off against Juice's second-in-command, Stella, and Jazz, the other young pashing inmate.

Sonia wasn't sure which side was winning but she thought it was time to turn the tide in her favor.

"BEA!" Sonia shouted over the rumbling crowd. When Bea didn't hear her, she kicked Allie in the back of the knee and pushed her to the ground. She pulled Allie's hair so she had to tilt her head and then dug the knife deeper into Allie's neck. "Call her," she ordered the trembling woman.

"BEA!" Allie shouted, her voice cracking with fear. She could feel the blood dripping down her neck and making her t-shirt collar wet.

Bea turned at the sound of her lover's voice, the alarm in it raising the hair on the back of her neck. She saw Allie kneeling on the ground, blood all over her clothes, blood on her hands, and blood dripping down her neck. Allie's hands were wrapped around Sonia's as she tried to keep the older woman from pulling her hair too hard. Sonia was standing behind Allie holding a long kitchen knife hard against her lover's neck.

"BEA!" Sonia shouted. "Tell them to stop or I will slice her neck so deep you will see her spine."

Bea raised her hands. "Okay. Okay. Just stop. Don't hurt her."

"TELL THEM!"

"Okay. Just please don't hurt her," Bea pleaded. "EVERYBODY STOP!" Bea shouted. "IT'S OVER!" She saw Boomer holding one of Tina's crew over her head. "Boomer! Put her down!" Boomer started to throw her. "GENTLY!" Bea ordered.

"FUCK!" Boomer cursed and dropped the small woman at her feet.

Sonia looked around at all of the bloody and bruised women watching her. Kaz was still holding her young opponent in a choke hold. "Let him go," Sonia ordered. Kaz let go and the young inmate fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for air.

Bea took a step forward but Sonia saw her movement and pulled at Allie's hair again. "Uh uh. No, you don't. One move and I will cut her from ear to ear. Do you understand?"

Bea put her hands up and nodded.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

"Yes! Yes! I'm not moving! Just… Just tell me what you want!"

"Tell them I'm Top Dog!" the older woman ordered. Bea looked at her, her face switching from angry to pleading to defeated as Sonia dug the knife blade deeper and a fresh line of blood started dripping.

"Okay! Okay! Just stop! Don't hurt her. I'll tell them!"

"Do it!"

"Okay! You're Top Dog!"

"Tell THEM!" Sonia shouted as she pulled Allie's hair, causing the blond woman to scream.

"Okay! Okay! Stop! Just stop!" Bea turned and looked around the yard. She looked at Kaz, who gave her a nod and a pleading look of her own. "EVERYONE! Listen to me. Sonia is Top Dog! What she says goes!"

Bea looked at Sonia. "Now let her go… please." Then she looked at Allie, whose eyes grew wide and she started to shout a warning. But Bea didn't see one of Tina's girls come up behind her with a mop handle and slam it across the back of her head.

"BEA!" Allie screamed.  
****************

A FEW HOURS EARLIER:  
Joan Ferguson watched as Officer Bobby Jones came in and retrieved Sonia to take her to the cafeteria. He unlocked the door of her cell and she walked out, head held high, a smug grin on her face. He opened the door to the hallway and let the Top Dog out and then returned back into the Protection Unit.

He looked at HIS governor and she smiled at him, wordlessly, heartlessly. This was her chance. She knew that somehow this was the moment that everything would change. He unlocked the door to her cell and left to follow Sonia to the cafeteria while Joan waited until she felt it was time to move.  
*******************

BACK TO THE PRESENT:  
Liz lead the crowd of women from C and D Block down the corridor. It had taken far too long to get everyone out and ready to fight and now they stampeded down the hall, a loud, crashing mass of bodies. When they turned the corner toward the cafeteria, every one of them stopped and became eerily silent.

Joan Ferguson was standing in the hallway, her hands held high like Moses parting the sea. "Go back!" she shouted. "Go back to your units and wait."

"Hey! Hold on now!" Liz ordered. "We need to go help Bea."

But the women turned and went back to their units, leaving Liz standing alone in the hallway facing the former governor. Ignoring Liz, in fact, not even seeing Liz, Joan turned and walked away past the bodies lying in the wet hallway, past the cafeteria, and past the kitchen. She walked through the door into the exercise yard and stopped for a moment to feel the warm sun on her face.

No one saw Joan Ferguson until she was standing behind Sonia. She grabbed Sonia's hand that held the knife and pulled it away from Allie, the tip of the blade cutting deeper into Allie's neck. Joan twisted and squeezed her hand and Sonia screamed in pain as bones shattered. Then she grabbed Sonia by the neck and pulled her up and away from Allie, dangling her like a life-sized doll.

"JOAN!" Kaz shouted and Joan turned to look at her. "Don't kill her."

Joan tossed her at Kaz' feet and the older woman balled up, screaming in pain as guards, police officers, and tactical officers flooded into the yard.

Allie rushed over to Bea and cradled her, rocking her while the guards pushed everyone who could walk back against the wall.

When the crowds parted, Joan saw Vera lying on the ground holding her head as blood flowed between her fingers. Joan walked over and picked up the smaller woman like she was lifting a child at bedtime and carried her to the outer gate, unconcerned about the blood dripping onto her clothes. Vera looked up in shock when she realized who was carrying her. Then Joan looked down at her and when their eyes met, Vera saw just the tiniest bit of humanity in them. She wrapped her arms around the tall woman's neck and allowed herself to be carried to the waiting ambulance. Joan placed her gently on the gurney as guards and police officers watched, and then she turned around and walked back into the prison.


	8. Chapter 8

From the Mind of Aunty Liz #AuntyLizWW  
Wentworth Season Five: A Queen Will Rise (fanfic)  
Episode Five: War! - Scene 8

Derrick Channing walked through the halls, his body shaking from both anger and shock. His report was going to sound like a plot to a bad horror film:

"Fourteen inmates collectively abducted and beat the governor of the Wentworth Correctional Centre and other prison staff. Using keys and keycards obtained from the staff, and various knives and tools taken from the kitchen, this group of inmates took over a wing of a women's prison complex for approximately twelve hours. These women went on a rampage of beating, burning, and killing prison guards in an attempt to free their leader. Using a "Trojan horse" con, members of a rival gang were released and pretended to join the riot. Many guards were released and saved by this rival gang. Other members of the rival gang were later released from their prison unit and they attempted to stop the riot. The riot was ultimately stopped by the former Governor of the same prison, now incarcerated herself for murder."

Even as he sat in front of a review committee a week later, it still felt like a bad dream. He listened stoically as the Board secretary continued to read the transcribed report.

"On the Eighth Day of October, three guards, including Matthew Fletcher who had assumed the Tactical Team Leader position per request by Miss Westfall, were found in the corridor outside of the cafeteria burned by homemade incendiary devices and then beaten to death by a gang of prisoners from J Block led by inmates Lucy Gambaro and Tina Mercado. One guard who was found without his keys and key card was later discovered in the boiler room with multiple lacerations including one that fatally severed his carotid artery. His keys and key card still have not been located despite extensive searches of the prisoners and the prison facility.

"Governor Vera Bennett had been stripped to her underclothes and beaten throughout the night of October Seventh. She sustained a concussion from a blow received during the riot. Deputy Governor Will Jackson is still in critical condition after receiving a severe beating and numerous kicks to the head by prisoner Lucy Gambaro, which resulted in a concussion, a broken jaw, and extensive loss of blood.

Bridget Westfall, forensic psychologist, is in mental and physical distress after having been tortured for more than eight hours by prisoner Kim Chang, now deceased. Miss Westfall received a total of 47 lacerations, most only deep enough to cause pain, as well as a contrecoup concussion from several blows to the back of the head. Miss Westfall was saved from a more serious attack by prisoner Allie Novak, who had been roaming the halls after having escaped the riot. Miss Chang is also posthumously charged with the murder of a cellmate who also attempted to stop her from attacking Miss Westfall.

The governor, deputy governor, and Miss Westfall were taken to the nearby hospital for treatment, along with several seriously injured inmates including Bea Smith, whose gang attempted to stop the riot. All of the remaining staff have been temporarily released from duty with pay and replaced by staff from Wolford prison until further notice. All prisoners with minor injuries were treated in the medical unit and returned to their cells.

Mr. Channing assumed the role of Interim Governor, and Miss Linda Miles, who had been sent home sick earlier that day, was assigned as Interim Deputy Governor. Governor Bennett has been released from the hospital and will be returning to her position tomorrow. All prisoners, including Mel Barrett, injured in a previous attack, and Bea Smith, will be returned to the prison tomorrow as well. Miss Westfall is on indefinite leave-of-absence.

Inmate Sonia Stevens has been placed under protective custody in the corrections facility, released only for her hearing, which began this morning. Due to lack of space in solitary confinement, all prisoners were returned to the cellblocks and all cell blocks A through J have been on lockdown and will remain as such until further notice. All inmates who instigated or participated in the riot will be charged accordingly. Gambaro will be charged with inciting the riot, arson, four counts of murder, six counts of kidnapping, two counts of assault with a deadly weapon, and one count of reckless and criminal transmission of Hepatitis C from a previous assault on Miss Bennett. Tina Mercado will be charged with four counts of murder in the first degree, arson, and inciting the riot.

Karen Proctor is credited with saving seven guards from the rioting inmates. A note has been made in her file. Inmate Joan Ferguson is credited with the halting of the riot and with saving the governor. A note has been made in her file.

After an investigation of the events of October Seventh and Eighth, no charges or reprimands will be filed against the governor, deputy governor, or any prison staff.

The State of Victoria offers our condolences to the family of the deceased guards and services with full honors were held for all officers.  
****************

The secretary of the Corrections Board put the report on the long conference table in front of her but could not sit down. She was unable to remove her eyes from the papers and she braced herself against the table with trembling hands.

"Thank you, Miss Chambers," Shawn Jones, the Vice Chair of the Corrections Board offered. "If you would like to take a moment, feel free to excuse yourself and we can take a recess."

Miss Chambers realized that he was talking to her and she looked up and then looked around the room.

"I'm sorry. I'm… I'm okay," she said as she took her seat. She drank the water that someone handed her in one gulp and shakily placed the cup beside the report.

Shawn Jones looked down the table at Derek Channing. "This was a major fuck-up, Derek."

Derek silently nodded.

"I have one more question. Where the fuck were you while all of this was going on?"

Derek took a drink from a bottle of water and replaced the cap. "I was in Perth giving a lecture at a prison reform symposium." Irony floated around the room. "Miss Westfall contacted me immediately after Vera and Will were taken hostage by Gambaro. Due to weather conditions, the pilot refused to take off and I was forced to wait until the storm cleared. I arrived in the morning and began to assemble a strike team."

"Which opened the gate right after Joan Ferguson saved the day!" He slapped the table. "Joan Fucking Ferguson!"

"Yes… that was…" Derek couldn't think of an appropriate description.

"I will tell you what that was!" Shawn Jones pointed an angry finger at him. "That was your last act as chairperson! Why do you think we didn't charge anyone there? Because you should have stormed in there and gotten those people out the minute Bridget called you!"

Derek opened his mouth to speak but Shawn waved him off.

"Derek Channing, by a unanimous vote of this board, you are hereby dismissed and relieved of your position as chairperson and member of the Victoria Board of Corrections. These gentlemen will escort you to your office and wait for you to pack. Please turn in your keys and all state property." Shawn looked around the room. "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. This meeting is adjourned."

Derek watched as everyone filed out of the conference room. As he moved toward the door, Shawn put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"You left my brother Bobby in that place with those dykes, whores, and drug addicts running free while you sat in the airline bar and had shrimp cocktail, a steak, and three scotch and water. It's a good thing he let Ferguson out to take care of the problem." He put his face so close to Derek's that their noses nearly touched. "She said to tell you goodbye," he whispered.

Derek started to connect all of the dots and reached to grab Shawn's neck. "You son of a…"

The two guards grabbed him and held him by the arms as Shawn slammed his fist into Derek's stomach. Then he stepped back and straightened his tie.

"Get him out of here," the newly-elected chairman ordered and the guards dragged Derek out of the conference room.  
****************

As Vera walked through the hallways, everyone she passed felt like a stranger. Wolford guards had replaced her own guards and she only recognized a few from her trips to the men's prison. She had to keep reminding herself that she was the governor and none of these guards had seen her the night of the riot, beaten and sitting in her underwear.

When she got to the processing center, she was relieved to find Linda Miles and Liz Birdsworth waiting for her.

"Ah! Familiar faces. Good morning, Linda, Liz."

"Good morning, governor. It's good to have you back." Linda smiled at her and Vera felt like it was one of those rare occasions where she seemed genuinely happy.

"Good morning, Miss Bennett. I hope you're feeling better?" Liz inquired.

"Thank you. Yes." Vera stepped forward as the transport van pulled up and the guard got out of the passenger side and walked around to the back doors. She unlocked the doors and pulled them open and helped two of the inmates step down. Then she opened the side doors and hit a button just inside the van to let the wheelchair platform unfold. Bea pushed Mel's wheelchair onto the platform and the guard hit another button to lower it to the ground. When it stopped, Bea jumped down and pushed the young woman toward the governor.

Vera bent down and patted Mel's arm. "Hi, Mel. Welcome back. We'll see if we can get you settled in as quickly as possible. All of your friends are excited to have you back."

Mel smiled at her. "Thanks. It's good to be back. They stopped letting me roam around after I crashed into a dinner cart and spilled all the meals."

Everyone laughed and Vera patted her arm amiably. "We'll see if we can schedule you some PT so you can get some fresh air." She turned and smiled at Liz, who smiled back. "Liz is here."

"Hi, Liz."

"Hello, Luv," Liz replied.

Vera patted her arm again. "Liz will be your peer worker and will liaise with me directly. If you need anything, anything at all, just ask."

"Thank you. Will do. I do have one request."

"Yes? What can we do?"

"I'm jonesing for a pint. You think I could get a Foster's?"

Bea laughed and shook her head. "Come on you. Let's get you inside. Boomer's been missing you and I'll bet everyone will be glad to see you."

"Oh man! I hope she didn't find my stash of Monte Carlo's. I've been saving those for my birthday."

"Oh?" Bea asked as she pushed the wheelchair into the Processing Center. "When's your birthday?"

"It's next week."

"Righto. We'll have to have a party then. Right, Miss Bennett?" Bea confirmed.

"What? Yes… Yes… A party. That sounds fun."

Bea smiled and gave Liz a quick wink.  
*********************

Bea and Liz asked Vera if they could stop by H1 to let Mel visit and say Hi for just a moment before going on to H3. Bea kept looking for Allie as she pushed Mel's wheelchair down the hall. The last thing she remembered about the riot was seeing Sonia holding a long, vicious knife to Allie's throat and she needed confirmation that her lover was really okay.

Miss Miles opened the gate and let the impatient women welcome Bea and Mel home. Allie rushed to Mel's chair and gave her a hard hug while Maxine greeted Bea.

"How are you?" Maxine asked Bea softly.

Bea nodded and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm okay. Just a few headaches still. How did everything go here?"

"Mr. Channing kept us on lockdown so it's been quiet. They're only letting the ones who didn't participate out to make meals and do laundry. So Liz has been eyes and ears for us."

"But you and Doreen helped Kaz' crew," Bea said incredulously.

"Well, Mr. Channing felt that it was best so things didn't get stirred up again."

"Hey, Miss Bennett, are you going to keep the lockdown on?" Bea asked as everyone turned to Vera.

"I've only just returned myself, Smith. Let me find out what's been going on." She looked over the whole group and raised her hands to stop Doreen, who started to add her opinion. "I WILL look into it."

"HEY, MINI ME!" Boomer shouted and the whole group turned toward her. "Look what we have for ya!" She stepped aside and revealed a large pile of Monte Carlo's and other goodies on the table. "Welcome back!"

Mel smiled at her but that was all. Bea leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Hey? What's this?" Boomer asked.

Mel rolled the wheelchair closer to Boomer. "I can't see it, Boomer. I'm sure it's great. Is that my stash of Monte Carlo's?"

"No. Well… yeah," Boomer admitted. "What do you mean you can't see it? It's right there." She pointed to the table about five feet in front of Mel's wheelchair.

Mel turned her face toward Boomer. "I can't see, Booms."

"What? Like nuthin?" Boomer kneeled down beside Mel's wheelchair and put a hand on her arm.

Mel shook her head and Boomer just looked at her. Then she looked up at Maxine, who was trying very hard not to cry. Then she looked at Bea and her face asked what the knot in her chest wouldn't let her ask and all Bea could do was shake her head. They all watched as the information sank in and Boomer started to turn a brilliant shade of red from her neck to her ears.

Mel patted Boomer's hand that had begun squeezing her arm very tightly.

"Boomer? Booms?" Mel patted Boomer's hand harder. "Boomer!" and she punched Boomer in the arm.

"What!?" Boomer asked and Mel looked down at her arm. "Oh! Sorry." Boomer stood up and started walking out of H1.

"Boomer, where ya going?" Bea asked.

"I'm going to kill Juice," Boomer answered rather matter-of-factly.

"Jenkins!" "Boomer!" Everyone shouted at her.

"NO!" Boomer turned on them. "NO!" She pointed down the hall toward J Block. "She doesn't get away with this! I don't give a fuck what she did to the Freak! And I'm real sorry that she bashed you and Mr. Jackson," she said as she looked at Vera.

Boomer looked at Maxine, who was slowly moving toward her. "She's part of our crew now!" Maxine nodded.

"So she's like a sister." Maxine nodded again and took a step closer.

"But not like my sister cuz my sister's a whore." Maxine tilted her head and gave her a half smile.

"So we have to make her pay!" Boomer's hands started to shake as she paced in front of the gate.

Mel turned her wheelchair toward Boomer. "Boomer, we can't."

"Why the fuck not?!"

"The only way they would send me back was if I promised to not get revenge."

"Why the FUCK did you do that?!"

"There's been so much killing already. I heard about Kim Chang and all the guards. It has to stop."

At the mention of Kim's name, Bea looked over at Allie, who stood next to Doreen stoically but didn't look at her.

"That's bullshit!" Boomer shouted, tears starting to run down her cheeks as Maxine moved in.

"I know, Luv. I know," Maxine pulled her in and held her tightly.

"That's bullshit." Boomer began to cry. "She has to pay. She's like a sister."

Maxine started to walk Boomer to her cell but Boomer turned and looked at Vera.

"Miss Bennett?" She looked at Vera, who raised her eyebrows at her. "Can I take Mel to H3? I'll… I'll come right back."

Vera let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and thanked the gods she wasn't going to have to try to stop Jenkins from stampeding to J Block. "Sure, Jenkins. Miss Miles will escort you."

"Thank you. Thanks, Miss Miles." Boomer nodded at them both and then walked over to the table and scooped up all the cookies and candy her arms could hold. She walked back to Mel and dropped them all in her lap. "Here. You may be blind but that don't mean you can't eat. We've got to get you strong and back on your feet."

Linda started to correct Boomer but Vera put a hand on her arm and shook her head. The blond guard shrugged her shoulders and had to jog to catch up to the women. Boomer kept up a running narrative of everything she saw as they walked down the hall while Mel just smiled.

"… and here are the bathrooms…"

"There?" Mel pointed to her left toward the strange smell of steam and bathroom cleaner.

"Yup. And here's the corridor to J Block. But we won't go down there just yet."

"Yeah, not yet… But we will… We will."  
******************

Bea waited until Vera locked the gate behind her before she turned to look for Allie. She scanned the room and saw Allie walk into Bea's cell. Bea looked up at Maxine, who smiled and waited patiently for her.

"How's she doing?" Bea asked.

Maxine shook her head. "She's barely eaten. I can hear her walking around here all night," Max waved her hand around the community space of their suite. "When she's not pacing around the room, she's in your cell just sitting. I don't think she's slept in days."

Bea shook her head. "I know what she's going through."

Max tilted her head. "What have you heard?"

"Frankie told me what happened when she came to visit me in the hospital."

"It's got be rough, the first time you kill someone."

"It is." Bea looked toward her cell. "Is that what she told you happened?"

"Yes."

"Thanks." Bea gave her a quick hug and followed Allie into her cell.

When Bea got to the cell, she had to stop. Allie was leaning against the window, the light framing her and giving her hair a soft glow. With all the things she wanted to say, Bea couldn't find any words and the two lovers just looked at each other.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Allie asked. The harsh tone of her voice made Bea take a mental step back and she closed the door.

"Allie, you need to know that you didn't kill Kim Chang."

"I did. I saw what she was about to do and I jumped and grabbed the knife. We twisted and when I got up the knife was sticking out of her. There was blood everywhere."

"I know. I know what that feels like. I know that smell. But it wasn't your fault."

"How do you know that?! I was there! I know what happened! I see it every FUCKING time I close my eyes!"

"Your mind is filling things in. But you didn't kill her."

"YES, I DID! I KILLED KIM CHANG!"

"No, my beautiful girl, you didn't."

"YOU CAN'T KNOW THAT!"

"I can. I do. Frankie saw the forensics report. You didn't kill her."

Allie looked at Bea and waited for her to continue.

"Bridget's fingerprints were on the knife."

The shaking blond woman dropped to the floor, her hands over her face, weeping. Bea rushed over and knelt beside her. She wrapped her arms around the young woman and rocked her while they both cried.

After a while, Bea shifted so they both were sitting on the floor. Leaning against the bed, knees pulled in, Allie leaned against Bea's shoulder as she continued to cry. Relief and sadness for her friend slowly replaced the disgust and self-hatred that had been locked in her mind since that morning.

Eventually, Allie was able to take a deep breath and wiped away the tears. Bea leaned over and kissed the top of the blond head and gave her a long hug.

Allie looked up at her, love and sadness in her eyes. "You didn't tell me about your plan with Kaz."

"No."

"You promised me you wouldn't hide anything from me."

"I tried but then everything went to hell. I'm sorry."

Allie got up from the floor and grabbed a small bundle that had been sitting on the desk. Bea saw that it was Allie's make-up bag, her purple toothbrush, and her hairbrush all wrapped in the long t-shirt she used as pajamas. Allie opened the cell door, walked out and went back to her own cell on the other side of the H1 suite. Bea sat there on the floor as she heard Allie's cell door close and lock.


End file.
